Paybacks a Bitch
by klaroline-heaven
Summary: Three girls Lexi, Katherine, and Bonnie find out that their so called boyfriend Kol is cheating on them with one another. The three decide to get payback on Kol with the help of the invisible girl Caroline Forbes. Caroline agrees to help them out but what will happen when her mind is focused on Klaus, a quiet guy that usually keeps to himself?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys :) Here is my newest Klaroline Fanfic!

It is loosely based on the movie John Tucker Must Die

**Paybacks a Bitch**

_Three girls Lexi, Katherine, and Bonnie find out that their so called boyfriend Kol is cheating on them with one another. The three decide to get payback on Kol with the help of the invisible girl Caroline Forbes. Caroline agrees to help them out but what will happen when her mind is focused on Klaus, a quiet guy that usually keeps to himself?_

I would like to thank Ana for willing to be my beta again :) I seriously love this girl!

* * *

Caroline drove over to the Grill that she was now working at with a frown on her lips. She'd just got into an argument with her older brother Jenson and she hated it when they were mad at one another.

Caroline and Jenson were pretty close and they told each other everything but when they got angry at each other it was like world war three had broken out.

Caroline sighed when she saw the Grill in the distance but parked her car in her parking space anyway. She got out of the car and looked around the area. She spotted Kol Mikaelson, captain of both the basketball team and soccer team getting out of his expensive European car with his girlfriend Lexi. Kol happened to be the President of the student council and he was also known as the most gorgeous guy that walked the Mystic High hallways.

Caroline leaned against her car dreamily and watched as Kol entered the Grill with his girlfriend in tow. He would never notice her, she thought sadly. She shook herself out of her thoughts as she locked her car. She walked into the Grill and reached for her apron.

"Care!" Elena shouted from the bar.

Caroline walked over to her best friend with a big smile on her lips.

"Hey 'Lena! I didn't know you were working today." She said.

"I wasn't supposed to but I came in anyway. Katherine is throwing a party in a bit and trust me when I say this, I'd rather be here at the Grill working like an animal then at home with that psycho. "

Caroline laughed and shook her head. Katherine was Elena's twin sister and she was also the captain of the cheerleading squad. When Caroline would go over to the Gilbert's residence Katherine would mostly ignore her.

"You sure you don't want to mingle? I mean it is a party and Damon will obviously be there…" Her voice drifted.

"Damon doesn't even know I exist." Elena sighed.

"Oh yes he does." Caroline reassured.

"How do you know?"

"Have you not noticed him staring at you at the cafeteria?" Caroline asked.

"No…" Elena confessed.

"Seriously?" Caroline wondered.

Elena nodded and said, "Even if he does stare at me it doesn't necessarily mean that he will come up to me. He's the captain of the lacrosse team and he is Kol Mikaelson's best friend. I'm just an invisible."

Caroline nodded as she sighed. "Even though we're invisible we're still the smartest ones in that school."

"Maybe you are but I am definitely not."

"What the hell are you saying? You have a GPA of 4.17!" Caroline shouted.

The patrons that sat at the Grill looked over at the blonde and Caroline looked away embarrassed. She could feel her cheeks getting red.

"I may have a grade point average of 4.17 but you have a grade point average of 4.72."

"Doesn't matter. We're both smart." Caroline told her.

"Caroline, you need to go and wait table thirteen!" Matt shouted from his side.

"I'm going!" She told him. "I'll be right back." Caroline told Elena.

Elena nodded and walked over to the man that sat on the bar stool.

Caroline made her way towards table thirteen but stopped abruptly when she realized that it was Kol's table.

"Shit," She mumbled as she walked over to them with a big smile on her lips.

"Finally," Kol rolled his eyes.

"Patience is key." Lexi scolded him.

"Sure it is but we've been waiting here for ten minutes! That's ridiculous." Kol sneered.

"Forgive me, sir." Caroline whispered as she rummaged around in her apron for the notepad.

When she finally found it she cleared her throat.

"What can I get for you?" She asked.

"I would like—," Lexi began to say but Kol interrupted her.

"Get me a cheeseburger and a Shirley temple." He said to the waitress harshly.

Caroline nodded and jotted down his order in her notepad. He was an asshole, she thought.

"Forgive my boyfriend's rude behavior. It seems like he has woken up on the wrong side of the bed today." Lexi apologized.

"It's alright, really." Caroline smiled.

Lexi reciprocated the smile and began to speak, "I would like the chicken Caesar salad and iced tea."

Caroline nodded and jotted the blonde's order down as well.

"Will that be all?" She asked.

"No," Kol said.

"For now, yes." Lexi smiled as she scolded her ill-mannered boyfriend once more.

Caroline nodded walking away from the young couple. When Caroline got back to the bar she noticed the guy with dirty blonde curly hair and blue-grey eyes that was in her art class sitting alone with a glass of bourbon in his hands.

Caroline quickly walked over to Elena and reached for her arm.

"He's underage," Caroline hissed.

"I can hear you, love." Klaus said as he looked over at the blonde.

Caroline ignored him and faced Elena. "Why did you give him bourbon?" She asked.

"I wasn't going to but Matt insisted that I did." Elena shrugged.

"He lets that guy drink alcohol and he doesn't even let his own employees or shall I say peers drink it?"

"I guess so," Elena nodded.

"That's bullshit." Caroline said as she crossed her arms over her chest annoyed.

"Love, don't take it personal. Matt's a good mate of mine." Klaus told her.

"It doesn't matter." Caroline spat.

Klaus shrugged as he brought the glass of bourbon to his full lips. Caroline shook her head and stomped over to the chair behind the bar. She sat down, studying the underage drinker intensely.

He was good looking with his messy blonde curly hair, she thought.

Caroline turned away from Klaus and made her way towards Matt. She poked him and he looked over at her confused.

"Everything alright, Care?" He asked with his boyish smile on his lips.

"Since when do you allow underage drinking?"

"I don't,"

"Then how did that guy get a glass of bourbon."

"I gave it to him." Matt shrugged.

Caroline looked up at him as she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Listen Care, Klaus has to deal with a lot of bullshit and he just needs to let loose sometimes. It's not like I gave the whole bottle, just a glass. It'll barely do anything to him."

"How do you know that? Maybe he has a low liquor tolerance."

"He doesn't… Trust me," Matt laughed.

Caroline rolled her eyes at Matt and walked away from him.

Caroline went back to Elena and sighed.

"Kol's a cheater," Elena said.

"Huh?" Caroline asked.

"He's cheating on Katherine."

"Katherine? As in your twin sister?" Caroline wondered.

"Yes,"

"Since when is Katherine dating Kol?" Caroline questioned.

"I don't know if they are officially dating but I overheard Katherine speaking to her best friend Anna about him."

"Maybe it doesn't mean anything."

"Maybe but I doubt it. They might just be friends with benefits—you know how Katherine is—but nonetheless he is still cheating on her."

"What an asshole," Caroline shook her head disgusted.

"Caroline! Order's up!" Stefan yelled from the kitchen.

Stefan Salvatore was Damon Salvatore's younger brother. Stefan was nobody as well and he didn't really get along with his popular brother.

"I'll be right back." Caroline called over her shoulder as she walked towards the kitchen. As she got to the kitchen she smiled at Stefan widely.

"What's new?" Caroline asked as she reached for the plates.

"Nothing much, just cooking." Stefan chuckled.

"Of course you are Chef Stefani Salvatoray." Caroline giggled.

Stefan, Caroline, and Elena had been best friends ever since they were kids.

"Eh, don't call me that." Stefan laughed as he shook his head at the blonde girl.

"I call you like I see it. You're going to become a famous chef one day Stefan, mark my words."

"Sure I will," Stefan rolled his eyes.

Stefan was only seventeen years old but he was still the greatest cook in Mystic Falls. His mother Natalie taught him how to cook.

Caroline smiled at her best friend before walking away from him. When Caroline got to Kol's and Lexi's table she set the plates down carefully and looked between the couple disgusted. The two were kissing one another like there was no tomorrow.

She walked away from the couple quickly and once she got back to the bar she pretended to gag.

"They're sucking each other's faces off." Caroline complained.

"I'm pretty sure that won't be the only sucking that takes place tonight." Elena chuckled as she reached for the cup of soda.

"Mhm," Caroline nodded.

"Miss," Klaus called out to Caroline in his accented voice.

"Hm?" Caroline asked as she walked over to the underage drinker.

"May I get another glass of bourbon?" Klaus asked as he looked up at Caroline's eyes with his puppy dog eyes.

"Nope," Caroline said as she walked away from him.

Klaus chuckled to himself as he watched the blonde go. Caroline was beautiful even though she wore glasses that were too big for her, Klaus thought.

Klaus took out a couple of waddled up bills and threw them onto the counter. He gathered his belongings and waved at Matt before heading towards the exit.

Klaus spotted his younger brother Kol sucking face with his latest fling and he rolled his eyes.

Once Caroline's shift was over she waved goodbye to her friends and co-workers.

"Hey Care, hold up!" Elena called out.

Caroline turned to Elena with a smile on her lips as she waited for the brunette to join her.

"Everything alright?" Caroline asked once Elena was near her.

"Yeah… I was just wondering if you wanted to come over to my house."

"Sure, but didn't you say that there is a party going on?" Caroline asked.

"Yes there is a party going on but I just remembered that I have an AP Physics exam tomorrow and I really need your help. Please, please, please?" Elena begged. Physics wasn't exactly Elena's strong suit but it was Caroline's.

"Okay, sure. But where will we go to study?"

"We can study in the tree house behind my house." Elena said.

"We haven't been up there in years!" Caroline told the shorter girl.

"I know," Elena laughed.

"Let's do it, I miss that tree house. We have plenty of memories from there."

"We do," Elena sighed.

The two girls walked to Caroline's car quickly before settling in. Caroline turned on the radio and buckled in her seat belt. Elena did the same.

As Caroline began to drive Elena leaned her head against the cold window.

"Are you alright 'Lena?" Caroline asked her best friend worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just miss the days when Katherine was actually happy to be my identical twin sister."

"I miss those days when she would actually hang out with us." Caroline confessed.

Before high school Caroline, Elena, and Katherine were inseparable but once they entered high school Katherine broke away from them. Katherine was known as the most popular girl in school and Katherine couldn't afford to be seen with the invisibles also known as Elena and Caroline.

"Yeah," Elena sighed.

"Do you guys even talk anymore?" Caroline asked about her relationship with Katherine.

"Do we talk? Not really… I mean let's say we're at the dinner table and Katherine can't reach the plate of potato salad she either asks me or Jeremy to pass it but other than that, nope." Elena confessed.

Caroline nodded and asked, "Your parents are still in Delaware?"

"Yup, they're coming back tomorrow so that is why Katherine is throwing a party." Elena rolled her eyes. Caroline nodded as she drove into the Gilbert's garage. Cars were already surrounding the Gilbert's residence and the music was blaring from the inside.

"My sister is an idiot." Elena grunted.

"Why?" Caroline asked.

"Our neighbors are going to call the police eventually and she'll blame it all on me!" Elena whined.

"You!? You're not the one throwing this party, she is!"

"I know but my parents don't know that."

"Even if your parents don't know that, they should probably understand that we're not exactly that popular to be throwing A-list parties."

"They don't know I'm not popular. They think that I am because Katherine is but they are so wrong, it isn't even funny."

"I'll vouch for you." Caroline said.

"Thanks Care, let's go inside. I still have to get my text book and notebook."

"Okay," Caroline sighed as she followed Elena inside.

When the two girls entered they spotted Katherine dancing on a table with a plastic red cup in her hands.

The two girls shook their heads as they made their way upstairs. Elena entered her bedroom followed by Caroline but stopped abruptly when she realized two bodies going at it on her bed.

"Oh my god," Elena cried out. Caroline looked over at the bed with wide eyes.

"What the fuck?" The man said as he looked up at the intruders.

"Oh my god," Elena said again.

"What? Who is it?" Caroline whispered.

"Da—Damon, he—he's having sex with a girl in my bed." Elena stuttered.

"Give us some privacy will you!?" The brunette shouted as she threw a pillow in their direction.

"This—this is my bedroom." Elena told the pair.

"We don't care! Katherine told us to take whatever rooms we wanted so why don't you be a doll and run along?" The brunette said.

"Excuse you but this is Elena's bedroom and she doesn't exactly want or need any of your discharge on her bed so why don't you be a doll and run along?"

"Who the fuck do you think you are!?" Haley shouted as she stared the blonde girl down.

"Hales, relax. Come on, I'm sure her brother's room is empty." Damon said as he got out of the bed.

Caroline looked up at Damon's face disgusted while Elena's eyes traveled lower.

"Enjoying what you see, Kat's twin sister?" Damon asked Elena with a smirk on his lips.

"I—no." She told the cocky Salvatore. She covered her eyes with her two fingers and waited for the pair to leave them.

Once Damon and Haley were gone Elena let out a deep breath. Caroline put a reassuring arm around Elena's shoulder and half hugged her.

"He's so hot," Elena told Caroline once she was back to her normal self.

"No he isn't, he's a man whore." Caroline said.

"Maybe so, but oh my god Care, he is so hot. I mean did you see his chiseled chest? What about his beautiful blue eyes? And oh my god, his length!" Elena shook her head embarrassed.

"You looked down there?" Caroline gulped as her eyebrows shot up.

"Yeah," Elena said as she put her face in her hands.

"Well… Okay enough about him. You need to study for your AP Physics exam so grab whatever you need and then we will be on our way." Caroline said.

"Okay," Elena nodded as she began to rummage around her shelves.

* * *

There you have it! I hope you guys enjoyed it even though there was a lack of Klaroline

Please Leave Feedback :D

~Hana :p


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I am finally back with an update :) I hope this chapter is okay.

There is a lot of Klaroline!

Enjoy :D

* * *

Paybacks a Bitch

Caroline and Elena sat in the tree house long after the blaring music dimmed, the screaming stopped, and the birds stopped chirping to retire.

Caroline looked down at her phone and her eyes widened when she saw what time it was. It was already after two in the morning.

"Elena!" Caroline hissed.

"What?" Elena asked frightened as she looked up from the physics text book.

"It's past two in the morning." Caroline said as she shut her text book and notebook in a hurry.

"What? That can't be... We've been here for like an hour..."

"More like five hours. I have to get home if I want to wake up at six."

"No... It's too late. Why don't you just stay here for the night?" Elena asked her.

"Are you sure it's okay?" Caroline questioned.

"Yeah, of course. Come on..." Elena said as she gathered her own books.

The girls climbed down the ladder and made their way into the Gilbert household.

Elena rolled her eyes when she spotted the mess. The plastic cubs littered the carpeted floor and the furniture was out of place. The pillows were thrown all over the living room area and the beer keg stood in the center.

Caroline looked around the living room with wide eyes. She spotted a number of undergarments hiding under the different furniture and spotted a small plastic bag with something green.

Caroline's eyes widened when she realized that the thing in the plastic bag was weed.

She hit Elena on the shoulder and the brunette looked at her confused.

"What?" She questioned.

Caroline pointed at the plastic bag and Elena shook her head in anger.

"Underage drinking and drug usage. Fantastic." She said sarcastically.

"We have to clean this up before your parents get home." Caroline said as she picked up a half filled plastic cup and placed it on the coffee table.

Elena stopped her from picking anything else and Caroline looked over at her confused.

"What?" Caroline asked.

"We're not going to clean this up. My bitch of a sister is."

"Are you sure?" Caroline wondered as her eyes widened at her best friend who rarely cussed.

"Positive," Elena said as she grabbed Caroline's hand and pulled her towards the staircase.

"Where are we going?" Caroline questioned.

"To leave our books." Elena said as she walked over to her bedroom door. She pushed the door open and turned on the lights.

Caroline walked over to Elena's bed and plopped down on the comfy mattress but quickly jumped up.

"What?" Elena asked frightened.

"Ew! I can't believe I just sat there. Damon and that slut were banging each other on this bed just a couple of hours ago. Oh my god! I need take a shower. Immediately!" Caroline said as she looked down at the sheets.

Caroline gagged when she saw the discharge on the mattress and shook her head in disgust.

"Please tell me you have some other sheets. I can't sleep over there and I know you don't want to either."

"Yeah I do have an extra set." Elena said as she removed the sheets from her bed and threw them into the corner.

"Good," Caroline said as she dropped her books onto Elena's desk.

The two left the bedroom and before Elena went to get the sheets she motioned for Caroline to follow her into Katherine's room.

As the two girls got closer to Katherine's bedroom they began to hear sounds. They heard moaning, groaning, and screaming.

"Is your sister…?" Caroline questioned but couldn't finish her question.

Elena nodded but pushed the door open anyway.

"Elena!" Caroline shrieked.

"Do I want to see my sister and her latest partner butt naked? No. Am I going to clean up after my sister? No." Elena said as she pushed the door open farther.

Elena and Caroline stood in the doorway but Katherine and her latest fuck didn't even look in their direction,

Elena cleared her throat and the two separated immediately. Katherine and Kol looked over at the two girls that stood in the doorway and they quickly pulled the covers over them.

"Don't you know how to knock!?" Katherine spat in Elena's direction.

"Yes I do." Elena said.

"Leave!" Katherine shouted.

"Yeah little Gilbert, leave!" Kol said.

"How about you leave, Mikalson." Elena said as she rolled her eyes.

"Sharp tongue... I like it." Kol said as his eyes raked over her body.

Caroline stood to the side, unnoticed, and she was grateful for that.

"I should get going... There's a basketball game tomorrow anyway." Kol said as he placed a kiss on Katherine's lips before getting out of the bed.

Elena and Caroline looked away quickly when they saw his manhood out in the open. Klaus could see his length from the side of her eye and her cheeks flushed immediately.

Did these men not care that their business was all out in the open? Caroline wondered as she recalled what Elena and her saw a couple of hours ago in Elena's room.

Kol chuckled as he pulled on his jeans. He grabbed his tight white V-neck and pulled it over his head. Caroline bit down on her bottom lip when she saw his muscles flexing. He was hot and he knew that very well.

Kol smirked at Elena before pushing past her. Katherine got out of bed with the sheets around her and grilled her twin sister.

"What the fuck Elena!?" Katherine shouted when she heard the front door close downstairs.

"I don't know why you've been acting like this lately but do this shit again and I will tell mom and dad. Call me a brat all you want but in reality you're the spoiled bitch." Elena said as she turned on her heel and stomped down the hallway.

Caroline looked over at Katherine and Katherine's eyes softened.

"I didn't know that you were still here." Katherine told the blonde.

"Yeah… Nobody ever notices me." Caroline shrugged before she turned on her heel.

Caroline was about to walk away but then turned back to Katherine.

"You should probably clean up the mess your friends left behind." She said before she walked down the hallway silently.

Katherine stood in her bedroom silently and kicked at the floor sadly. What was going on with her?

* * *

The next morning Caroline and Elena woke up later than they expected to. As Caroline looked over at the clock on Elena's bed stand she quickly jumped out of bed. She could feel the dizziness overwhelm her and she stood for a minute.

Word of advice… Never jump out of bed, she thought.

When Caroline's dizziness subsided she woke Elena up.

"Mom, I want to sleep." Elena said.

"Elena!" Caroline said again.

"Huh!?" Elena asked as she stood up quickly.

"Ugh," Elena said as she held onto her bed stand.

"Yeah… next time we probably shouldn't jump out of bed like some crazies." She said.

"What time is it?" Elena asked as she wiped the sleep from her doe brown eyes.

"6:30," Caroline said.

"Oh my god! My AP physics exam is in less than thirty minutes."

Caroline nodded as she looked around the bedroom for a change of clothes.

"We're not going to have time to stop by my place, right?" Caroline questioned.

"Nope." Elena shook her head as she walked over to her closet. "You could borrow my clothes for the day."

Caroline nodded and followed Elena to the closet. The two girls reached for whatever caught their eyes and pulled the clothing on quickly.

Ten minutes later the girls were dressed and ready to go.

When they arrived at Mystic Falls High School they went their separate ways.

Caroline's first class was art. She walked through the hallways and when she got to the class she walked inside. Caroline walked over to her assigned seat and sat down.

There were only a couple of people in the class for the time being. Her teacher, Mr. King, was already seated in the front.

Caroline took out her sketchbook and placed it on her desk. She then took out her utensils and placed them on her desk neatly.

As Caroline looked over at the door her blue eyes met Klaus' blue-grey ones. Their gazes locked but Caroline quickly looked away so she didn't notice his black eye.

She could feel the butterflies growing in the pit of her stomach and she quickly shook her head. Why was she feeling like this? Especially for him? He was a loner.

Klaus watched Caroline's blonde curls cover her eyes and he sighed. Klaus groaned and put his hand on his side. Last night wasn't one of his nights, he thought. Klaus and his father never really got along and because of that Klaus had a black eye and a bruised side.

Klaus laughed at himself. He was pathetic, he thought with a shake of his head.

Klaus passed Caroline's desk and went all the way back to where he sat. His eyes never left her back.

When the late bell rang Mr. King stood up and walked around his table. He leaned on it and studied his students carefully.

Mr. King eyed Klaus and then Caroline. He saw the way the two looked at one another just a mere couple of minutes ago and an idea suddenly came to mind.

"Good morning class, as you all know today we have a double period! Yay!" Mr. King said and then shook his head when the students didn't say anything.

"Anyway… Today I will be assigning a new project."

"Will we be working in groups?" Dana asked.

"Not really groups but pairs, yes." Mr. King clarified.

"What will this project be about?" Caroline asked curiously.

"It's pretty fun… It'll be a mixture of art and architecture." He told them.

The students nodded and Mr. King said, "I will be assigning the pairs."

The class groaned and Mr. King chuckled. "Sorry people, this project is really important and you have the next four months to complete it. I don't want or need you waiting until the last minute."

The students nodded annoyed but said nothing.

"This project will count towards your final grade."

"Will it count greatly?" Sergei, a foreign student, asked as he fixed his leather jacket.

"Yes… It will be worth sixty percent of your grade." Mr. King told his class.

"Holy crap," A number of students said.

Mr. King nodded. Mr. King was in his early thirties. He had short brown hair and green eyes. He was taller than most of the other teachers and he was also more laid back then his colleagues.

"Now, time to assign the pairs. Dana and Sergei you will be working together."

Dana rolled her eyes and Sergei winked at the pretty brunette.

"Ashley and Nora you'll be together. Derek and Paige you will be working together. Stiles and Lydia will be working together…" When Mr. King was finished with reading the names he looked over at Klaus and Caroline.

"Niklaus and Caroline… You will be partners in this project."

Caroline's eyes widened as she looked over at her teacher and then her new partner. Klaus had a small smile on his lips and Caroline quickly looked away.

Caroline looked back at him when she noticed his black eye. Was he okay, she wondered.

After Mr. King was finished with the instructions he said, "Now that we have that out of the way. I want the pairs to sit together.

The students began to shuffle around the room and when Klaus finally sat down beside Caroline he looked over at her subtly.

Caroline could feel his eyes on her and she quickly turned to him.

"Uh… Sorry…" Klaus apologized as he looked to the front.

"Don't be… I probably shouldn't have been so hard on you last night… It's just you know underage drinking can shut the Grill down and I am very protective of my job." Caroline told him.

"I get it… I probably shouldn't have acted like such a prick last night." Klaus shrugged.

"You didn't." Caroline reassured him and then smiled at him.

"By the way… We should probably formally meet." Klaus said.

"You're right." Caroline said. "I'm Caroline Forbes, and you are?"

"Niklaus Mikaelson but you could call me Klaus or Nik… Whatever you want." He told her as the two shook hands.

The both of them couldn't deny the electric current that went through them as their hands touched.

"So… Um… Do you have an idea as to what you want our project to be about?" Caroline asked.

"I do, yeah." Klaus said their hands still touching.

Mr. King noticed the two and shook his head but smiled. It was about damn time, he thought.

"I was thinking we could build the Taj Mahal?"

"That's a good idea but it's going to be really hard." Caroline said as she pulled her hand from his soft grasp.

"I know it is but this isn't the first time I've built something out of Styrofoam." Klaus admitted.

"Oh?" Caroline questioned.

"Yeah… When I want to get away from the real world I usually just draw or build things. It keeps me occupied." He shrugged.

"That's good." Caroline smiled. She looked at his black eye again and took in a deep breath. "I don't mean to pry but what happened to your eye? Last night it was fine… This morning it's not."

"I fell," Klaus said immediately. It was a lie but he wasn't about to spill the whole truth to the girl that he just actually had a normal conversation with.

"Oh… I'm sorry to hear that." Caroline said before she raised her hand.

"Yes Caroline?" Mr. King questioned.

"May I use the restroom?" She asked.

"Of course," Mr. King answered as he put the pass on his desk.

Caroline smiled at him and excused herself.

When Caroline got to the restroom she entered a stall. Caroline heard moans coming from her sister stall and her eyes widened quickly.

"What the hell?" Caroline mumbled, her voice low.

"Kol!" The girl shouted.

"Of course," Caroline muttered. Was that Katherine or Lexi? She couldn't tell.

"Shout my name, Bunny. Scream it." Kol ordered.

"KOL!" Bonnie shouted as he thrust into her over and over again.

Bathroom sex was one of things the two did often. They could never find time to have a date.

"Come for me, Bonnie." Kol said as he kissed his way down her torso.

Bonnie didn't have to be asked twice. When she emptied herself into him, Kol continued to thrust harder because he wanted to reach his own climax.

Caroline sat in her stall with her feet etched on the toilet. Bonnie. He was with Bonnie Bennett.

How many girlfriends did this guy have, she wondered.

* * *

There you have it! I hope you liked it :D

Next Chapter is where all the Drama begins!

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :p


End file.
